The Sultan
Monarch of Agrabah Sultan Hamed (commonly known simply as "the Sultan") is the legitimate ruler of Agrabah and a supporting character of the film Aladdin. His daughter Princess Jasmine is lusted over by his corrupt vizier Jafar, and is one of the central figures in Disney Heroes vs Villains. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Dealing with Zigzag and the One-Eyes The Sultan gets a visit from Zigzag, an advisor of King One-Eye, who requests to the Sultan to surrender his kingdom to the One-Eyes. The Sultan and Jafar, however, refuse to Zigzag's offer and cast him out. Though Zigzag promises that he would return, along with the One-Eyes' armanda. As it turns out, Zigzag brings the One-Eyes to the gates of Agrabah, where they are ready to destroy the entire kingdom. Despite being outnumbered, Jafar manages to anniilate the entire race of the One-Eyes, before plummeting Zigzag into a pit. Claiming himself victorious, the Sultan is caught off guard to notice Jafar's true nature, as he disposes the Sultan from the throne and becomes the new Sultan of Agrabah. With the Sultan not appearing in the later events, it is assumed that he perishes at the hands of Jafar. Disney Villains War Losing and Reclaiming the Throne Learning of Shan Yu's invasion at his kingdom, the Sultan orders to his grand vizier, Jafar, a plan to stop him for good. Jafar makes sure to the Sultan that he will get rid of Shan Yu, though not explaining his secret plans for usurping. When Jafar manages to take out Shan Yu, he usurps the Sultan, becoming the new sultan himself, while the former Sultan remains as the entertainer and slave of the new Sultan. However, the Sultan reclaims his former position, after a vengeful Shan Yu and Hades kill the genie of sight. Disney Villains War 2 Losing the Throne...Again However, the Sultan's rule does not last for long, as his kingdom is once again terrorrised by an offscreen player, Mirage. Consuming the entire kingdom in darkness, Mirage uses the opportunity to take out from the throne, the Sultan, hoping that Frollo will focus on the disappearance of the Sultan, rather than Mirage and her partner, Hades. Becoming a Warrior After Prince Phobos takes over Agrabah, he transforms the former Sultan of Agrabah, into a dark twisted version of his own image. Wanting to test his strenght, Phobos sends the Sultan, along with Aladdin and Jasmine, who at the time were both dark beings, controlled by the new tyrant, to kill the former advisor of the Sultan, Jafar. After Jafar knocks out Jasmine, the Sultan steps in, only to be forced back by Jafar's blasts. The Sultan then grabs a log of a tree and sends it right to Jafar, knocking him out. Thinking that they have won, the Sultan is caught off guard, when he witness Jafar, taking the form of a genie. In a single blast, the Sultan and Aladdin are falling from a cliff to their demise. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes vs Villains heroes Category:Vs Zigzag Category:Vs Hades Category:Disney Heroes Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Vs King One-Eye Category:Movie Heroes Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:The Royal Council Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Decieved Heroes Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Prince Phobos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Arabs Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Aladdin's and Hercules's Aillance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Val Bettin Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains